The present invention relates to a liquid soap and particularly to a liquid soap specifically formulated to thicken upon dilution.
There has been a trend in the commercial care cleaning and personal care industries to supply concentrated products that can be diluted with water either manually or by a dispenser to provide xe2x80x9cready-to-usexe2x80x9d (RTU) products for the end user. This approach reduces the costs associated with the bulk packaging, handling, transportation, and storage of such products.
Liquid soap manufacturers can purchase concentrated surfactant blends and typically these concentrate blends are very viscous liquids or semi-solids. These concentrated surfactant blends are commonly a blend of anionic surfactants, amphoteric surfactants, and alkanolamide type surfactants. Appropriate amounts of water, fragrance, and dye are later added to these surfactant blends in the soap manufacturing plant to make a finished product.
Typically, upon dilution with water, the concentrated liquid soap become thinner, that is, a soap with reduced viscosities. This results in a RTU liquid soap having a viscosity that is generally equal to or less than the viscosity of the concentrate surfactant blend. Thus, the concentrate surfactant blends offer little benefit or convenience to the soap manufacturer or end-users due to the low dilution ratio (about 2:1 or 3:1 water:concentrate).
Unfortunately, higher dilution ratios result in low viscosity solutions that are undesirable for liquid hand soap, shampoo, or body wash type product applications. It is often necessary to add thickening agents when diluting the concentrate to increase the viscosity of the RTU soap.
European patent application (EP 0724013 A1) discloses a detergent concentrate of two or more surfactants having differing resistance to electrolytic salting out in the form of micellar solutions, thus, lower viscosity in the concentrate state. Upon dilution with water, the micellar phase transforms into a lamellar phase that leads to an increase in viscosity. However, the concentrate described in this application still has rather higher viscosity (about 2500 cps), and the diluted concentrate has a viscosity equal or less than that of the undiluted concentrates (200 to 2500 cps). Generally for RTU liquid hand soaps, the desired viscosity should range from about 1000 to about 15000 cps.
As disclosed in WO95102664, a liquid concentrate is described, which when diluted with water to gives a liquid composition, having the same viscosity or increase in viscosity. The concentrate contains a thickening component described as (1) a surfactant consisting of an ether sulfate or a mixture with another anionic surfactant or nonionic or amphoteric, or a cationic surfactant, and an electrolyte. The levels of electrolyte disclosed in the examples are all exceedingly high (13-17%). The dilution ratio is typically 3:1 or 4:1. However, the reference failed to recognize the instability of diluted liquid caused by pH drift, ultimately influencing the viscosity of the final product.
It is known that nonionic surfactants such as amine oxides will spontaneously form rod-like micelles upon the addition of solvent (e.g. water), thereby forming a thickened solution, and this thickening-on-dilution property does not require the presence of electrolytes. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,150,320, a concentrated hand soap composition is disclosed that gives the same or higher viscosity when diluted with water. Unfortunately, the viscosity of the diluted liquid soaps was not very high.
There has been a commercial liquid soap that utilizing the synergistic thickening mechanisms of amine oxide and anionic surfactants-electrolytes interactions to achieve thickening-on-dilution property. However, the thickened solution is sensitive to the pH of the solution.
Certain anionic surfactants such as alkyl alcohol sulfates or alkyl ether sulfates are known to be unstable in acidic condition, thus it is common practice to add pH adjusters such as citric acid or NaOH to shift the pH of the liquid soap to about 7. However, those pH adjusters do not have the capacity to maintain constant pH, so when the pH of the soap solution drift to a lower pH (acid) over time, the surfactants will be hydrolyzed and soap performance is lost.
There exists a need for low viscosity concentrate surfactant blends such that the soap concentrate can be diluted with water, preferably using a gravity feed type fluid dispensing system, where the diluted RTU soap has a significantly higher viscosity without exhibiting significant phase separation or crystallization, and is pH stable.
Briefly, in one aspect of the present invention, a liquid soap composition is provided comprising:
(a) about 5% to 20% by weight of an amine oxide surfactant or mixture thereof having the general formula R1R2 R3Nxe2x86x92O, where R1 and R2 are the same or different and are selected from methyl or ethyl and R3 is a straight or branched chain saturated or unsaturated alkyl group having from about 6-24 carbon atoms;
(b) about 10% to 40% by weight of an anionic surfactant or mixture thereof;
(c) about 2% to 5% by weight of an electrolyte;
(d) a water content of about 10% to 40% by weight; and
(e) about 0.5% to 5% by weight of a buffering agent, sufficient to maintain the pH of the composition between about 8 and about 10.
concentrated liquid soap composition which readily increases in viscosity upon dilution with water, the concentrated liquid soap composition comprising
Advantageously, the formulations of the present invention thicken upon dilution and are pH stable. In the present invention, the pH of the diluted soaps is maintained between 8 and 10. While not intending to be bound by theory, it is believed that this pH range facilitates the formation of microstructure of the surfactants, which in turn xe2x80x9cthickensxe2x80x9d the RTU soap. Generally, a pH drift below 8 will turn amine oxides into a cationic surfactant which is incompatible with the anionic surfactants in the composition. A tradition pH adjuster is not sufficient to maintain long-term stability of the RTU liquid soaps.
Advantageously, the buffer system used in the present invention will not disrupt or interfere the formation of the microstructure of the soap surfactant in the diluted state and provides the improved RTU soap stability.
This invention describes a low viscosity concentrate surfactant system that readily increases in viscosity upon dilution with water to give a ready-to-use liquid soap that is pH stable over time. The concentrate comprises an amine oxide surfactant, an anionic surfactant, an electrolyte, and a buffering agent.
The viscosity of the concentrate is sufficiently low (less than about 300 cps) so it is easily pumpable or easily gravity feedable so that it can be dispensed by a variety of dispensing systems, including gravity feed type dispensing systems such as the 3M Twist ""n Fill(trademark) dispenser. The dilution ratio of water to concentrate (weight of water to weight of concentrate) for the soap applications ranges from 5:1 to 15:1. This produces ready-to-use soaps with a viscosity range of from about 500 to 15,000 cps.
Particularly useful classes of anionic surfactants in the present invention include sodium lauryl sulfates, ammonium lauryl sulfates, and lauryl ether sulfates having various degree of ethoxylation to build the viscosity. Examples of these classes of anionic surfactants include those sold under the tradename xe2x80x9cEMPICOLxe2x80x9d, available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J. Preferably, the total amount of anionic surfactant (the active ingredient) in the concentrate is about 10% by weight and not greater than approximately 40% by weight of the total composition, more preferably from about 10% to 25% by weight.
The electrolyte used in the compositions of the present invention will typically be sodium chloride. However, other water soluble electrolytes, such as ammonium chloride, may also be used. Preferably, the total amount of electrolyte (the active ingredient) in the concentrate is about 2% by weight and not greater than approximately 15% by weight of the total composition, more preferably from about 2% to 10% by weight of the total composition.
The amount of anionic surfactants and electrolyte that can be incorporated in the concentrate for building viscosity in the ready-to-use soap is limited by their solubility in water. To provide additional viscosity, amine oxide surfactants are added in the system. Amine oxide surfactants useful in the present invention for use in combination with the anionic surfactant include compounds having the general formula (I) 
wherein R1 and R2 are the same or different and are selected from the group consisting of alkyl and substituted alkyl groups, such as methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, hydroxyethyl, hydroxypropyl, and the like. R3 is selected from the group consisting of saturated or unsaturated straight chain alkyls, branched chain alkyls, straight chain heteroalkyls, and branched chain heteroalkyls, each having from about 6 to 24 carbon atoms, and may include alkyl ethers having from 6 to 24 carbons. Preferably, R1 and R2 are methyl or ethyl and R3 is a straight chain saturated or unsaturated alkyl group having from about 6-24 carbon atoms.
Amine oxides useful in the compositions of the present invention include amine oxides such as the amine oxide/polyethylene glycol mixture known under the trade designation xe2x80x9cADMOX LA-1440xe2x80x9d, available from Albemarle Chemical Co., Baton Rouge, La., in which the amine oxide of the mixture is characterized by R1 and R2 each being methyl, while R3 is myristyl, this amine oxide also known as N,N-dimethyl-1-tetradecamine oxide dihydrate. The polyethylene glycol (PEG) portion of the mixture has a molecular weight of about 200, having 4 ethylene oxide units, although the molecular weight may range anywhere from 100 to 300. These amine oxide/PEG mixtures are high foaming, making their use especially attractive in liquid hand soap applications. Preferably, the total amount of amine oxide in the compositions according to the present invention is from 5% to 20% by weight of the total composition.
Amine oxides are readily soluble in water and other polar solvents and exhibit amphoteric character, which is mostly likely due to the polar NO head group. In acidic solutions, the negatively charged oxygen is protonated and a cationic ammonium species is formed. In alkaline solutions, amine oxides behave like non-ionic surfactants solubilized via hydrogen bonding. This pH-dependent character of amine oxides influences their compatibility with anionic surfactants. At low pH, an area of non-compatibility exists that results in precipitation. At high pH, amine oxides are completely compatible with anionic surfactants. However, the pH range for compatibility with anionic surfactants depends significantly on the type of surfactants and the mixing ratio of anionic surfactants and amine oxides.
In the present invention, the viscosity induced through the anionic surfactant-electrolyte interaction is not affected by the pH of the solution. However, the viscosity of the amine oxide increases with increasing alkalinity, reaches a maximum, and then decreases again with a further increase in pH.
The pH of the solution of the present invention needs to be maintained above about 8 to prevent the amine oxide from becoming cationic. Preferably, the pH of the diluted soap needs to be maintained above 8, more preferably between 8 and 10. When the pH of the solution is above 8, the amine oxide is nonionic in nature and is compatible with the anionic surfactants in the soap solution. However, the pH of the ready-to-use soap tends to slowly drift below 8 over time. When the pH drifts below 8, the amine oxide becomes cationic and is incompatible with the anionic surfactants in the composition. This results in a decrease in the viscosity of the ready-to-use liquid soap, which is undesirable. Traditional pH adjusters were found to be insufficient to maintain the long-term stability of the ready-to-use liquid soaps. A buffering agent that will not disrupt or interfere with the formation of the microstructure of the soap surfactants in the diluted state is necessary for maintaining the pH of the ready-to-use liquid soap.
Buffering agents that are useful in the present invention include sodium carbonate, sodium bicarbonate, sodium borate, monoethanolamine, ammonium carbonate, and ammonium carbamate. It has also been found that the buffering capacity is greatly enhanced by adding a co-buffer such as an alkaline hydroxide, in particular sodium or ammonium hydroxide. The most preferable buffer system is 1:1 ratio of sodium tetraborate (10) hydrate:sodium hydroxide at a level of 0.1% to 5% by weight, most preferably from 0.5% to 1% by weight in the concentrate, and when diluted by water, the level of sodium borate and sodium hydroxide is about 0.1% to 0.2% by weight. This buffer system brings the pH of the ready-to-use soap to above 8 and also provides excellent buffer capacity, rendering the ready-to-use soap more resistant to contamination and improving the shelf life.
Other surfactants such as alkanonamides, betaine, sultaine, pearlizer, glycerin can be added to the system to enhance the lather and feel of the soaps. Additionaly surfactants can include nonionic surfactant such as those selected from the group consisting of polyalkoxylated fatty acids and their esters, alkanolamides, glucosides, ethoxylated alkanolamides, ethoxylated long chain amines, alkyl amines, fatty esters, alkyl polyglycosides. Amphoteric co-surfactant ca be selected from the group consisting of alkyl betains, alkyl sulfobetains, alkyl aminopropionates, alkyl iminopropionates, alkyl glycinates, carboxyglycinates, alkyl imidazolines sulfobetains, alkyl polyaminocarboxylates, polyamphocarboxyglycinates. Additional surfactants may include nonionic or amphoteric surfactants or a combination of both surfactants. If used, the additional surfactants typically should not exceed 30% by weight.
Depending on the type and amounts total surfactants in the concentrate system, the viscosity may become too high that it is not suitable to be dispensed through certain types of dispensing systems, such as a gravity feed type fluid dispenser. In this invention, a solvent may optionally be added to the concentrate for reducing the viscosity of the concentrate so that a proper flow rate may be attained. The type and amount of solvent used need only be effective in disrupting the microstructure in the concentrate state and has minimal or no effect on the microstructure of the diluted concentrate. In addition, the added solvent should not adversely effect on other properties of the ready-to-use soaps. For example, the solvent should not reduce the foam or lather of the soap, leave greasy or slippery feeling on the skin after the hand washing, or cause any skin irritation. Short chain alcohols such as methanol or ethanol, glycol ether or acetates such as propylene glycol methyl ether (PM Ether), dipropylene glycol methyl ether acetate, diethylene glycol methyl ether, ethylene glycol n-butyl ether, diethylene glycol n-butyl ether, and the like and combinations thereof are useful in the present invention. The more preferred.
Preferably, the total amount of solvent in the composition according to the present invention is not greater than 20% by weight of the total composition. A particularly preferred solvent is PM ether.
The compositions of the present invention may include various optional additives such as a colorant to provide a more aesthetic appearance, a fragrance to provide more acceptable smell, a preservative to prevent microbial growth in the solution, a suitable agent to eradicate germs, mold or mildew, antioxidants, within general formula I and chelating agents that may be required with certain other surfactants, pH adjustment chemicals, and the like. Such components are well known in the art and specific amounts of each will be within the knowledge of the skilled artisan.
The compositions of the invention can, of course, be made, sold, and used as concentrates, or in diluted form. When in diluted or ready-to-use form, the compositions preferably have the same ratios of active ingredients as the concentrates. Compositions of the present invention are particularly useful for personal care products such as hand soaps, body washes, and shampoos where high viscosity is desirable. The water dilutable concentrates will reduce the bulk of packaging and lower the transportation and handling costs associated with distribution. The concentrate soap can be packaged in small bag and diluted manually into a container or it can be filled in a bottle and be diluted to proper ratio by using a variety of dispensing systems.
The objects, features and advantages of the present invention are further illustrated by the following examples, but the particular materials and amounts thereof recited in these examples, as well as other conditions and details, should not be construed to unduly limit this invention. All materials are commercially available or known to those skilled in the art unless otherwise stated or apparent. All parts and percentages in the Examples and the Specification are by weight, unless otherwise specified.
Viscosity
Viscosity measurements were obtained with a Brookfield Viscometer Model LVTD using a #4 spindle at 12 rpm. The values presented in the Tables are an average of about three measurements.
xe2x80x9cADMOX LA1440xe2x80x9d is 40% N,N-dimethyl tetradecamine oxide dihydrate in polyethylene glycol (PEG), available from Albermarle, Baton Rouge, La.
xe2x80x9cALKAMIDE LExe2x80x9d is cocamide diethanloamine, available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J.
xe2x80x9cBELLE AIRE #21813xe2x80x9d is a fragrance, available from Belle Aire, Mundelein, Ill.
xe2x80x9cEMPICOL 0303/VAxe2x80x9d is (98% active ingredient) sodium lauryl sulfate, available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J.
xe2x80x9cEMPICOL AL 70/A2xe2x80x9d is (70% active ingredient) ammonium lauryl sulfate, available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J.
xe2x80x9cEMPICOL ESA/A2xe2x80x9d is (25% active ingredient) sodium lauryl ether sulfate (1 mole of ethylene oxide), available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J.
xe2x80x9cEMPICOL ESB/70xe2x80x9d is (70% active ingredient) sodium lauryl ether sulfate (2 moles of ethylene oxide), available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J.
xe2x80x9cEMPIGEN BB/FLAxe2x80x9d is (35% active ingredient) lauramidopropyl betaine, available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J.
xe2x80x9cEMPIGEN BS/A2xe2x80x9d is (40% active ingredient) lauramidomethyl betaine, available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J.
xe2x80x9cEMPILAN CDE/A6xe2x80x9d cocamide diethylamine, available from Rhodia, Cranbury, N.J.
xe2x80x9cGLYDANT PLUSxe2x80x9d is a preservative, available from Lonza, Fairlawn, N.J.
xe2x80x9cPM ETHERxe2x80x9d is propylene glycol methyl ether, available from Eastman Chemical Company, Kingsport, Tenn.
xe2x80x9cQUICK PEARL Ixe2x80x9d is a glycol stearate (35% active ingredient), available from Chemron, Bowling Green, Ohio.
xe2x80x9cRED #33xe2x80x9d is a dye, available from Pylam, Tempe, Ariz.
Sodium borate (10 hydrate) is available from Mallinckrodt Baker, Inc., Phillipsburg, N.J.
xe2x80x9cSZ 8205xe2x80x9d is a fragrance, available from J. E. Sizio, Edison, N.J.
xe2x80x9cLX 9572 TURQUOISE BLUExe2x80x9d is a dye, available from Pylam, Tempe, Ariz.